Petites culottes et gros mensonges
by princessed
Summary: Une petite 'scène cachée' de l'épisode 'Joker s'achète une conduite' (Joker's millions). Après avoir refusé la proposition du Joker, Dick et Barbara se retrouvent dans son appartement. Attention, contenu un peu 'osé'.


Disclaimer : non,vraiment pas à moi.

_Petites culottes et gros mensonges_

Avec un profond soupir, les deux jeunes gens s'écroulèrent sur le canapé de Barbara. Ils arrivaient à peine à croire ce qui venait de se passer. Ils avaient sauvé la vie du Joker et celui-ci leur avait proposé de l'argent pour les remercier ! On aurait dit un mauvais rêve.

- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? demanda Dick.

- Je me sens sale après avoir touché son sale argent, avoua Barbara. J'ai besoin de prendre une douche. Tu viens la prendre avec moi ?

Dick était sur le point de dire oui quand le téléphone sonna. Barbara décrocha, s'attendant à entendre Bruce demander des nouvelles. Cependant, ce fut la voix de son père qui résonna dans le combiné.

- Barbara ? Comment tu te sens ?

- Bien, répondit la jeune fille. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je suis en ce moment à l'Iceberg Lounge et qu'il y a eu une fusillade il y a une heure. Dis-moi, ma chérie, tu ne me caches rien ?

Barbara réfléchit à toute vitesse. Le Pingouin l'avait vue entrer dans le bâtiment, il savait qu'elle était là ce soir. Autant ne pas trop mentir.

- Dick et moi, on y a passé dix minutes, avoua-t-elle. On est partis quand il y a eu du grabuge.

- Tu es sûre que tu ne me caches rien ?

- Enfin, Papa, balbutia-t-elle, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Le commissaire Gordon hésita un moment et quand il parla, ce fut avec une voix gênée :

- Parce que… j'ai trouvé une… petite culotte avec tes initiales dans l'un des escaliers.

Dick dût se mordre la main pour ne pas éclater de rire. Rouge comme ses cheveux, Barbara chercha en vain quelque chose à dire. Ils s'étaient changés en montant les escaliers pour gagner du temps et elle avait dû perdre sa culotte à ce moment-là. Comment l'expliquer à son père sans lui révéler son secret ?

- Une… quoi ?

- Oui. Ça… me gêne beaucoup de te dire ça et en général, je ne me mêlerais jamais de ta… vie de couple, seulement… tu vois… l'Iceberg Lounge est un endroit où la racaille de Gotham se réunit. Ce n'est pas vraiment un bon endroit pour… faire tu-sais-quoi.

- Oh ! souffla Barbara tandis que Dick devait se fourrer son poing dans la bouche pour ne pas hurler de rire. _A cause de cette petite culotte, son père s'imaginait qu'ils avaient fait des trucs sexuels dans l'escalier de l'Iceberg Lounge_…

- J'espère que tu ne prends pas ça mal, ma chérie.

- Papa, je dois raccrocher ! balbutia Barbara.

- Non, attends ! Je sais que tu es une grande fille, une fille responsable. Seulement, tu es absolument sûre de ce Dick Grayson ? Je te rappelle qu'il a complètement disparu de la circulation pendant plusieurs années.

Cette fois-ci, Dick ne riait plus du tout. Barbara s'efforça de garder son calme.

- Papa, dit-elle, Dick ne m'a jamais obligée à faire quoi que ce soit.

- Je sais mais s'il te plait, mets-toi un peu à ma place. Je t'aime, je tiens à toi et je trouve un de tes sous-vêtements dans le repaire d'un criminel ! Ma petite chérie, je n'ai pas envie que tu te mettes en danger.

Barbara eut le cœur serré. Elle s'était régulièrement mise en danger pendant ces dernières années et elle avait bien l'intention de continuer. Seulement, elle ne voulait pas inquiéter son papa.

- Je n'ai jamais fait tu-sais-quoi avec un criminel, objecta-t-elle.

- Ça, j'espère bien. Seulement, criminels ou pas, il y a des choses qui s'appellent les conduites à risques. Tu veux bien me promettre que ton Dick et toi, vous faites attention ?

- Attends un peu ! lança-t-elle en désespoir de cause. Je ne suis sûrement pas la seule B.G. de Gotham ! Cette culotte pourrait être à n'importe qui !

Son père resta silencieux un moment. Barbara se mit à prier pour que l'une des serveuses de l'Iceberg Lounge s'appelle Betty Green, Bonnie Gonzalez ou n'importe quel nom ressemblant.

- D'accord, dit-il enfin. On se voit demain, tu veux bien ? Appelle-moi si jamais tu as un problème.

- Entendu, bafouilla Barbara.

Elle raccrocha et elle et Dick éclatèrent d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Il leur fallut cinq bonnes minutes pour se calmer.

- On n'en parle ni à Bruce, ni à Tim, OK ? finit par bafouiller Barbara.

- Je sais pas ! éructa Dick. Ça pourrait peut-être faire rire Bruce, pour une fois ! Et puis, le petit ne sait pas encore se changer en montant un escalier. Il faut lui montrer au moins les erreurs à ne pas faire !

- Non ! s'étouffa Barbara. Et puis, je te rappelle que c'était peut-être pas _ma_ culotte !

- Tu veux que j'aille la chercher chez ton père pour vérifier ?

Barbara éclata d'un autre fou rire incontrôlable. Ça faisait un bien fou de rire après cette soirée catastrophique.

- Arrête tes bêtises ! lança-t-elle enfin. J'ai vraiment besoin d'une douche. Si tu veux, tu peux venir me rejoindre.

Sur ce, elle cligna de l'œil, puis lui tourna le dos, fit glisser sa robe à terre et entra dans la salle de bains, vêtue en tout et pour tout d'un soutien-gorge et d'une paire de chaussures. Médusé, Dick fixa son dos pendant un instant, pensa qu'elle avait les plus belles fesses de Gotham, puis entreprit de se déshabiller à son tour. Après tout, une douche, c'était une excellente idée.

_La fin !_


End file.
